Dawning of a New Day
by Higuchimon
Summary: Mimi and Sora enjoy a long, quiet morning of blissful, loving rest together. [no epilogue]


_**Legal Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and this is done only for entertainment purposes.   
**Title:** In The Dawn Light   
**Romance:** Mimi/Sora   
**Rated:** PG-13   
**Season/Timeline:** Digimon Adventure 02, some years in the future.   
**Summary:** A morning with two who are in love. _

The twittering of birdsong was the first sign that morning was on the way. To the east, the clouds were thinning and scattering, the first breezes of the day pushing the remnants of rain that had fallen all throughout the night away. A few stars still twinkled, but their light was fading as the day increased in strength, slowly but surely. 

In a small apartment in Tokyo, a tiny beep, beep, beep, began to go off next to a pair of sleeping women. One of them looked at it blearily, her arm still wrapped firmly around her lover, then she turned her head to look at the calendar on the wall, the days each clearly marked off with a black marker. With a grumble she slammed one hand down on the alarm clock, silencing it. 

"You forgot to turn it off, Mimi." She murmured, nuzzling lightly into her beloved. The other made only a noncommittal sleeping noise, fumbling for her with one hand. 

Tachikawa-Takenouchi Sora caught Mimi's free hand and kissed it gently, then tucked it around her. It was too early to get up. It was the weekend; the two days out of the week where they both got to sleep in. Her day care center was closed, and Mimi always made certain that there weren't any photo shoots scheduled. The weekend was _their_ time, and she wasn't going to let any silly alarm clock spoil it. 

Some people might've found it funny; one of Tokyo's top fashion models and the owner of a simple {if highly successful} day care center being live in lovers. If those people dared to laugh about it to their faces, then they had Piyomon and Palmon to deal with, and the Digimon were fiercely protective of their partners, in this as they were in all things. Mimi and Sora had been together for over five years now, since they were in their early twenties, and though they'd had ups and downs like anyone else, they had weathered it all together. 

Sora yawned, snuggling back into Mimi, and let her mind drift free. Both of them had gladly shed the early rising that school and fighting in the Digital World had instilled in them when they were younger. She wasn't _lazy_, but there was something unutterably delicious about laying in bed, her arms all around Mimi, Mimi's all around her, and knowing for a fact there was nothing that was going to interrupt their morning. Everyone who would normally contact them knew darned well not to do so on a weekend. The answering machine would take care of any inconvenient calls, and if there was a true emergency, there was a special number that only the other Chosen Children and their families knew that would get to them. They had planned things well. 

Mimi's hand was slowly moving up and down her spine as the other woman slept. Sora quivered at the feelings that stirred up in her; she had learned her lover's moods and ways quite well over the last five years, and she knew Mimi was still asleep: but she was going to have something quite erotic and exotic on her mind when she woke up. This was just the beginning of it. 

She nuzzled a little herself, feeling a little friskier as her mind began to clear from the miasma of sleep. She had been having some particularly interesting dreams earlier. The details were a little fuzzy in her mind, but she was fairly sure that they'd involved herself, Mimi, and chocolate in amusing places. 

Her eyes flicked out the window to the sunrise just beginning to glow in all it's sparkling colors. A deep yawn nearly split her face in half as she curled closer to Mimi. Yes, a little more sleep _would_ be nice. She shifted slightly as Mimi's hand came to rest on her hip, and reached up to brush her lips softly against the beautiful younger woman's. Mimi always kissed wonderfully; even when she was asleep. This time was no exception. 

Sora yawned a little more, then laid her head on her lover's chest. Mimi's arms came around, more in an instinctive reaction than anything conscious, and Sora felt her eyes closing. If every morning could begin like this, she wouldn't mind waking up at all. 

Slowly she began to drift back to sleep, purring like a kitten as she did so. The time passed slowly, the light slipping into the room like fingers of fiery gold, caressing first the wall, then the two sleepers. Neither of them moved more than a few inches; the light fell where it couldn't wake them up, across their bodies instead of eyes. 

But the light did make things warmer, and that began to awaken Mimi. She could never stand being _too_ warm when she slept, unless it was because of Sora being so warm and snuggly against her, but this was just a little _too_ warm. 

Her eyes slowly opened and she looked down to see Sora right up against her. Yes, that was right. This was how a person _should_ wake up. All cuddled up with the one they loved. She gently reached down to run her fingers through Sora's hair, enjoying the silky feel of it against her skin. 

She had never hated her parents for moving her to America. She'd thought about being annoyed with them over it, but in the long run, she'd realized it had been for the best. Not only had she been able to be in contact with the American Chosen Children like that, but it had given her enough space and distance and time to realize how she really felt about Sora. It had taken a few years for it all to set in, plus a couple of disastrous relationships with other people, but in the end, she had moved back to Odaiba when she was eighteen. Sora, newly single after a breakup with her latest significant other, had been there. Neither of them had really said it out loud, but they both knew that they'd been waiting for each other. 

Mimi had made the first move. A few nights after her return, the Chosen Children had set up an apartment warming party for her. Everyone had had a wonderful time, but Mimi had accidentally drunk a _little_ too much. She'd wound up kissing Sora right on the lips. When morning came, and with it sobriety, Mimi had remembered that...and decided she wasn't going to deny it. A talk and five dates later, they were officially an item. 

Now, they were together. In _every_ sense of the word. She ran a hand gently through Sora's hair again, making a note to have her lover wash it later so she could brush it out. One of her greatest pleasures in life was to brush Sora's hair. It was longer than it had been when they were kids, and she normally wore it in a single ponytail down her back, simple and economical to keep out of her way, and it gave the smaller kids at her daycare center something to grab onto and pull sometimes. 

Mimi let her thoughts drift some as she stroked Sora's hair. Doing this always relaxed her, and it was still far too early to get up. It wasn't even nine a.m. yet! What kind of person woke up before _noon_ on a Saturday anyway? She certainly didn't. Besides, if she slept in till noon, that was a few less dishes that she had to wash. 

She supposed they could have afforded a nice house and maybe a housekeeper to do things like that for them. After all, she _was_ one of the top models in town. But she didn't really want that. She wanted only to stay here with her love. She _liked_ cooking and cleaning for the two of them, when it was her turn. Most of the time they took turns doing it, shifting by each week so no one was stuck with the same chore all the time. 

Her fingers caressed slowly through Sora's hair and down to the firm, smooth column of her neck. The two of them were both very sensual people, with each other if no one else, and Mimi loved just the act of physically touching Sora. It felt so good to _feel_ her, to know that when she woke in the night and reached out, her questing hands would touch someone who loved her and who would hold her if she needed it or wanted it. 

The sun was slowly moving off of her, and with it, the heat was decreasing. They were lucky to have an apartment that had only partial access to the sun in their bedroom in the mornings. It was just what they wanted and needed for weekends. 

Mimi yawned a little, her fingers still going endlessly through Sora's hair, working back and forth in a rhythm that not only soothed, but started them both back towards sleep. They didn't have any plans for today; it was a day for them just to relax and let things...be. 

Though they'd probably wind up doing _something_ or other sooner or later. They always did. They usually lazed their weekend mornings away like this, catching up on the sleep and snuggling they'd missed earlier in the week, and then spent the afternoon doing things together. They took every chance they could to spend time with one another. Daisuke had teased them once that even after five years, they were still acting like a pair of newlyweds. Mimi smiled at the thought. 

_There's nothing wrong with that. I **feel** like we've just been married. It's just...bliss._ She nuzzled Sora quietly, then kissed her cheek. "Love you, Sora." She murmured the words too low for anyone to hear who wasn't right next to her. "_Ai shiteru, Sora._

Her eyes slowly slid shut and her breathing relaxed into a smoother, deeper, sequence. Arm in arm, the two of them slept, secure in each other, and all throughout that long, brilliant, beautiful morning. 

**The End**


End file.
